In facilities using such appliances, e.g. restaurant kitchens or hospitals, a number of autoclaves are often installed in somewhat crowded quarters creating difficulties of access and personal safety. Thus, conventional autoclaves have vessels with hinged lids which are swung out for the introduction and the removal of a load and which in their open position tend to encroach upon passageways used by the operating personnel. Furthermore, a premature opening of the vessel exposes the operator to the danger of scalding by steam still present in its treatment chamber. Even when that chamber has been properly vented, the goods inside are still hot and can therefore be handled only with difficulty.
Devices are known which prevent the opening of an autoclave as long as its internal pressure exceeds a certain threshold. These safety devices, however, are generally cumbersome and their mere presence may make the operating personnel apprehensive.